gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gta psp player
Hallo Gta psp player! Willkommen im deutschsprachigen Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Es freut mich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist, um gemeinsam mit vielen anderen Fans an einer freien Wissensdatenbank rund um die Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie mitzuarbeiten. Unter Hilfe kannst du dir mal einen Überblick verschaffen, wie das System funktioniert - keine Angst, es ist nicht schwierig. Fragen kannst du im Forum oder auf den jeweiligen Diskussionsseiten stellen. Es gibt hier nur eine Hand voll Regeln zu beachten. Du kannst also sofort loslegen. Viel Spaß! Sonny-Forelli-Artwork Hallo Gta psp player, das Sonny-Forelli-Artwork sieht ja top aus, woher hast du das, wenn ich fragen darf – in dem Style und der Qualität habe ich das noch nie gesehen. Zaibatsu 21:08, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Also ichhab da nen ganzen Ordner von ^^ weiß nicht mehr woher, ich galube die waren mal zum runterladen als vice city rauskam auf soner seite (klene info) Gta psp player 13:56, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Eddie Low Hallo Gta psp player, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, den Liberty-Tree-Artikel für Eddie Low auszulagern und auf eine neue Seite zu stellen. Zaibatsu 15:17, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ok Gta psp player 15:21, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Artikel Mafiaboss stirbt noch vor Prozess – Was bedeutet das für das organisierte Verbrechen in Liberty City? Jon Gravelli schlug der Justiz ein letztes Mal ein Schnippchen, als er friedlich in seinem Krankenbett entschlummerte Tony J Smith Mafiaboss Jon Gravelli, mutmaßliches Oberhaupt der Gambetti-Familie, verstarb letzte Nacht friedlich im Schlaf. Mr. Gravelli hatte die letzten drei Jahre im Schottler Medical Center gewohnt. Es gab zwar Stimmen aus der Staatsanwaltschaft, die argumentierten, dies sei eine List, um einem Prozess zu entgehen, doch hatte Mr. Gravelli das Krankenhaus seit seiner Aufnahme nicht mehr verlassen. Mr. Gravelli war seit 1978 Oberhaupt des Gambetti-Verbrechersyndikats, die unter seiner Führung zur mächtigsten Mafiafamilie in Liberty City aufstieg und in Konkurrenz zur Pavano-Familie trat. Obwohl mehrmals angeklagt, wurde Mr. Gravelli nie wegen eines schwerwiegenden Verbrechens verurteilt. Einige glaubten, er habe Kontakte zu staatlichen Stellen, die ihn schützten und für die er im Gegenzug Mordanschläge und andere Straftaten ausführe. Aber diese Vorwürfe konnten nie erhärtet werden. Was sein Tod für die instabilen Machtverhältnisse innerhalb des organisierten Verbrechens in Liberty City bedeutet, steht in den Sternen. Wahrscheinlich aber nichts Gutes. Danke und nicht danke Hallo, danke für den Tipp. Aber du musst ja nicht gleich alles was ich neu dazu geschrieben habe umändern, was keinen Sinn macht. Das mit dem Hakumai zB. warum hast du da einen Link eingefügt der keine INFOS enthält? Entweder du magst es nicht das ich was, meiner sicht, interessantes einfüge oder was auch immer. Schade Hakumai Hab den richtigen Link eingefügt :D War diesmal zwar ein richtiger link von dir, aber man kam auf ein Pontiac Firebird. ::jo thx Gta psp player 22:43, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Sag mal, kannst du mir sagen, wo du die tollen Bilder von GTA IV bekommst. z.B. von Iylena Faustin oder so. Homie 14:02, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::erstmal danke das es dir auffällt ^^ also naja ich beziehe sie überall her: google und verschiedene gta seiten, aber das von Ilyena Faustin hab ich aus dem trailer genommen. ::wenn du eins brauchst sags einfach :-)Gta psp player 15:23, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Naja, ich bin eigtl. nicht so für den GTA-IV-Berreich zuständig, da ich GTA IV nicht besitze. Ich bearbeite oder erstelle aber ab und zu auch IV-Artikel. Aber danke das du Bilder mir und der Wiki Bilder zur Verfügung stellst. :) Homie 16:48, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Administrator-Posten Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Ernennung zum Administrator! Zaibatsu 19:25, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ULPC Es ist das CIA. Glaubs mir. Screen folgt bald. ORFK 11:02, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::wen du meinst, aber laut meiner quellen ist es das FIB. Nun ja wen du mir einen Beweisscreen zeigst werde ich es natürlich ändern :-) ::: thumb ::: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:CIA.svg ::: Lg. ORFK 11:08, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::also was meinst du wäre daran jetzt erkennbar was auf CIA hinweist ? :: Auf dem Bild ist im Hintergrund eine Urkunde zu sehen in einem Bilderrahmen. :: Oben ist ein Siegel drauf welches mit dem oben genannten Link klar als CIA Logo identifizierbar ist. :: Das FBI Logo ( http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Datei:US-FBI-Seal.svg&filetimestamp=20071008031608 müsste viel mehr blau enthalten. :: Ausserdem schon von den Missionen her. Das FBI würde im RL nie Mordaufträge geben. Und da R* ihre GTA Spiele immer realistisch gestaltet ist es ein weiteres Anzeichen, dass es das CIA ist. :: ORFK 11:12, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::ich glaube du verwechselst hier was ^^ wir reden vom FIB nicht vom FBI. Und das FIB ist eine Behörde die u.a. warschenlich auch U.L.P. ist. das CIA findet ja keine Erwähnung. ::: OK dann hab ich FIB und FBI verwechselt. Aber schau dir das Logo doch nur mal genau an, welches auf dem Screen sichtbar ist. ORFK 11:18, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Der Beweis wieso CIA und nicht FIB oder FBI: In der ersten Mission sagt er so nen Satz... genaueres siehe hier: : http://gta.gamona.de/forum/index.php?page=Thread&postID=844703#post844703 : Lg. ORFK 16:36, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::hmm ok da du wirklich so daran hängst und du mittlerweile auch stichhaltige fakten hast schreibe ich es dazu. lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 16:43, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::ok is geändert Paper Trail ::danke werd ihn demnächst einfügen Gta psp player Diskussion 17:14, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Kann der Text wieder entfernt werden? Zaibatsu 18:41, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich habe den Text jetzt nach über einem Jahr entfernt. Die originalen und unveränderten Daten müssen hier nicht stehen. Zaibatsu 21:26, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bemerkung Hallo Gta psp player. Bitte schreibe anstatt "" immer „“. „“ findest du unten bei den Sonderzeichen. ;) Und „$“ schreibt man immer aus, also „Dollar“. Nur so eine kleine Randbemerkung. :) Homie 13:36, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) k.geht klar hatte es auch bemerkt. lg Gta psp player Diskussion 13:41, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Anger Bay Sagt dir „Anger Bay“ etwas? Zaibatsu 18:41, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Und „Norfolk“? Zaibatsu 18:44, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Also hab ich beides iwie schon mal gehört. :#Anger Bay: Ich bin grad am kucken, klingt wie ne Bucht oder ein See ( Bay ? ) :#Norfolk: Setze ich gerade iwie mit einem Stadtbezirk in Verbindung. :Bin am suchen, wenn ich was habe poste ich es. lg. ::In Ordnung. Zaibatsu 18:51, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Liste Die folgenden sieben Orte scheinen nur in einer Beta-Version existiert zu haben. Außer vielleicht die Leaper’s Bridge, die von einem Pilot von Higgin’s Helicopter Tours genannt wird. *Acter Bay *Anger Bay *Frogtown *Jefferson Heights *Leaper’s Bridge *Norfolk *Richmond Zaibatsu 19:18, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::achso gta IV also ? ok ich werd heute abend alles suchen und ggf. finden. Gta psp player Diskussion 19:19, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, GTA IV. Sorry, ich dachte, das wäre klar^^ Also, in den Untertiteln und Infokästen brauchst du nicht danach zu suchen, dort stehen die Orte nicht. Zaibatsu 19:48, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::also hier mal paar mögliche sachen *Acter Bay = gibts den nicht auch so ? *Anger Bay = ? *Frogtown =? *Jefferson Heights = Betaname für Cerveza Heights ?! *Leaper’s Bridge = ? *Norfolk = Suffolk ?! *Richmond = ? bin noch am suchen. lg. Gta psp player Diskussion 20:02, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Endlich sind wir wieder eine Stadt – Alderney noch immer ausgesperrt Bürgermeister Ochoa öffnet Brücken, die wegen Terrorwarnung geschlossen waren. TJ Barry Julio Ochoa, Bürgermeister von Liberty City, hat dem Druck nachgegeben und die Brücken geöffnet, die Algonquin von den östlichen Vororten trennen. Vorsichtshalber bleiben Hickey-Brücke und Booth-Tunnel weiter geschlossen, da N.O.O.S.E.-Beamte konkrete, nicht näher spezifizierte Bedrohungen auf die Übergänge des West River befürchten. Beamte der Stadt halten dem entgegen, dass nicht mal ein Terrorist in Alderney leben wolle. Gewalt am Strand – Sonne, Strand und grauenvolle Schießerei Nachtclub-Besitzer stirbt bei Schießerei in Ost-Broker Tony J Smith Nach einer weiteren brutalen Schießerei, bei der gestern Abend ein Nachtclub-Besitzer getötet wurde, ist unter den Anwohnern von Ost-Broker Panik ausgebrochen. Stammkunden des russischen Nachtclubs „Perestroika“ waren entsetzt, als ein Streit zwischen dem Besitzer und einem Mann, den er offenbar kannte, mit Mord endete. Der Besitzer, Mikhail Faustin, 45, wurde zusammen mit einigen Komplizen getötet, deren Namen die Polizei noch nicht bekannt gegeben hat. Dem Täter gelang die Flucht. Augenzeugen beschrieben einen dunkelhaarigen, europäischen Mann Ende 20, Anfang 30, mit durchschnittlichem Körperbau. Die Beschreibung half jedoch nicht sonderlich weiter. Die überwiegend russischen Anwohner von Hove Beach sind schockiert. Faustin war in der Gemeinde wohl bekannt, ein Paradiesvogel, der eines der besten Lokale der Gegend leitete. Er liebte das Leben, und hinterlässt seine Frau und eine Tochter. Explosion in Bohan ausgelöst durch Terrorzelle? Polizei ratlos. Explosion in Werkstatt in Bohan vermutlich Terrorakt. TJ Barry In einer Werkstatt an der Ecke Guantanamo und Windmill in South Bohan hat sich eine Explosion ereignet. Am Tatort fanden Ermittler Spuren von Ammoniumnitrat, Nitromethanol sowie die Überreste eines großen Lkw. Dies sind verbreitete Bestandteile eines Sprengsatzes. Man muss kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass die Zerstörung der Autowerkstatt das Werk von Terroristen ist. Zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion waren glücklicherweise keine Angestellten vor Ort. Die Werkstatt liegt an einer belebten Straße, auf der Fußgänger zur Arbeit oder zum Einkaufen gehen. Diesmal hatten wir Glück. Bleiben Sie dran. Hochzeit wird zur Leichenwache Bräutigam vor dem Altar ermordet. Neuer Tiefpunkt – Junger Mann kaltblütig am Hochzeitstag erschossen Tony J Smith Eine Trauung mit schrecklichem Ende: In Suffolk wurde ein Mann auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit erschossen. Der Bräutigam, Roman Bellic, 31, war Geschäftsmann und wohnte derzeit am Middle Park East. Seine Braut, Mallorie Bellic, stand für Stellungnahmen nicht zur Verfügung. Zeugen zufolge näherte sich ein Mann der Hochzeitsgesellschaft vor der Kirche, erschoss Mr. Bellic und richtete dann die Waffe gegen sich selbst. Mr. Bellics Cousin, Niko, soll den Tatort kurz nach dem Mord verlassen haben. Derzeit wird nach ihm gefahndet, allerdings nicht als Tatverdächtigem, sondern lediglich, um seine Aussage aufzunehmen. Über das Motiv für dieses Verbrechen kursieren die wildesten Gerüchte – der Killer könnte ein sitzen gelassener Liebhaber gewesen sein, ein Terrorist, ein Mann, der durch brutale Videospiele geistig verwirrt war, oder Anhänger eines kranken Todeskults. Tod in der Klinik Zeuge ermordet. Ein Kronzeuge wurde im Westdyke Memorial Hospital ermordet Tony J Smith Ein Kronzeuge, der dem Schutz der Polizei von Liberty City und des FIB unterstellt war, wurde im Westdyke Memorial Hospital ermordet. Der Zeuge Anthony Corrado hätte gegen Jimmy Pegorino, den mutmaßlichen Boss der Alderney-Mafia aussagen sollen. Eine der Mafia nahe stehende Quelle teilte uns mit, der Tod des Zeugen sei ein schwerer Rückschlag für die Staatsanwaltschaft im Fall Pegorino: „Anthony war Jimmy Ps persönlicher Bodyguard. Wenn er ausgesagt hätte, wäre Jimmy nie mehr aus dem Bau rausgekommen. Jetzt stehen sie beschissen da.“ Der zuständige Bezirksstaatsanwalt sieht das allerdings anders: „Wir arbeiten hart daran, diesem Abschaum das Handwerk zu legen. Mr. Corrado war nur ein Teil des Puzzles, wenngleich ein wichtiger.“ Corrado war über eine Woche in Gewahrsam des FIB. Man geht davon aus, dass der Stress, Pegorino und seine Leute zu verraten, zu viel für ihn war, denn er erlitt kurz nach seiner Zusage, als Zeuge auszusagen, einen Herzinfarkt. Die Polizei sucht jetzt nach dem Killer und nach jeder möglichen Verbindung zwischen dem Mord und Jimmy Pegorino. Jeffersons Konvoi gerät in Hinterhalt Ausländische Gang unter Verdacht. Senator Bobby Jefferson jüngstes Opfer der Gewalt in Liberty City Michael Wayne Bobby Jefferson, der frühere Staatssekretär für Sicherheitsfragen, war nach Liberty City gekommen, um eine Rede über die wachsende Bedrohung durch das von Immigranten geleitete organisierte Verbrechen zu halten. Jefferson wurde allerdings selbst zum Opfer, als sein Konvoi auf dem Weg zur Civic Citadel in einen Hinterhalt geriet und er fast sein Leben verlor. In dieser Stadt gewinnen Gewaltverbrechen immer mehr die Oberhand, und Leute wie Mr. Jefferson fragen in teuer bezahlten Reden nach dem Warum. Die Gesetze gegen organisiertes Verbrechen wie auch der Druck, der dank neuartiger Observationsmethoden auf den Verbrechern lastet, haben herkömmliche verbrecherische Elemente in dieser Stadt jahrelang geschwächt. Diese Lücke wird von hungrigen und skrupellosen Kriminellen gefüllt, die aus dem Ausland in unsere Stadt strömen. Wie in jedem Industriezweig scheint es auch hier, als müssten diese neuen Gangs um jeden Preis erfolgreicher sein als ihre amerikanischen Gegenstücke. Und anscheinend sind sie bereit, dafür einen höheren Preis zu zahlen als andere. Bürgermeister Ochoa steht noch immer im Wort, eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden. Bis dahin sind die hilflosen Bürger von Liberty City diesen ausländischen Gangstern auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. ---- Das sind alle Artikel, ich habe mir erlaubt, sie schon zu verlinken. Zaibatsu 22:15, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Änderung Was hast du hier verändert? Zaibatsu 14:34, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Begrüßung Danke für die Begrüßung. Im moment brauc ich nix aber danke für das angebot.--Richy Sabre 18:58, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzung Mautstelle Als wir am Mauthäuschen der Algonquin Bridge vorbeifuhren, erschien auf dem DS-Bildschirm einen Münzeinwurf. Von hier an mussten wir einen Abwärtsfilm (?) messen, damit Huang bei seinem Wechsel (?) schleudert (?; scheiß Satz). Laut einem Rockstar-Mitarbeiter kann falsches Messen zu einem oder mehreren Fahndungssternen führen. Safe-Knacken Beim Spielen mussten wir einen Safe knacken. Normalerweise hätten wir Sprengstoff benutzt, aber Huang ist clever und hat sich ein High-Tech-Stethoskop zugelegt. Wir legen das Gerät also an die sachgerechte Stelle und drehen am Safe-Griff. Dabei sehen wir uns einen gestaffelten Geräusch-Analysator an, der uns anzeigte, wenn der Safe leise Entriegelungsgeräusche machte. Als wir die richtige Stelle gefunden hatten, stellten wir die Nummer ein und wiederholten den Vorgang dreimal, um an das Innere des Safes heranzukommen. Beim zweiten Satz des ersten Textes habe ich keine Ahnung... Zaibatsu 19:52, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Scharfschützengewehr Mit Abstand das coolste Minigame der gesamten Demo. In einem ‘Auftragskiller-Szenario’ müssen wir auf einen Hochsteg und Lee Harvey Oswald töten (?). Als Erstes benutzten wir den Eingabestift, um die beiden Koffer zu öffnen. Als Nächstes mussten wir die verschiedenen Teile des zerlegbaren Gewehrs in eine vorgefertigte Silhouette (oder Form) ziehen und einzeln zusammenbauen – was überraschenderweise großen Spaß gemacht hat. Um das Gewehrrohr an die richtige Stelle zu bugsieren, mussten wir das Hauptlager (?) und kreisförmige Bewegungen machen. Beim Sucher das gleiche Spiel: Wir mussten ihn befestigen und die Teleskoplinsen wurden mit einer Drehbewegung angebracht. Zuletzt musste das Magazin eingeschoben werden mit einer Bewegung mit dem Stift. Zaibatsu 15:59, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wikia Hi, ich habe mir ein Wikia erstellt, NICHT ÜBER GTA und ich brauche nun hilfe. Da ihr auch wikia habt wollte ich wissen ob du/ihr mir helfen könnt. Jimbei 13:09, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) klar, über was ist den die WIKI ? Über Die Animations Serie Disney American Dragon. Jimbei 13:32, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) hmm hab ich als kleines kind mal gekuckt ;-), ich werd dir trz versuchen zu helfen. Kann ich den Link hier hinein Posten? Jimbei 13:35, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) klar doch :-) Okay, hier ist der link zum American Dragon Wikia . Sag mir kurz wie du du dann dort heißt, dann mache ich dich zum Admin Jimbei 13:38, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) im WIKIA netzwerk heiße ich überall Gta psp player. die Sache mit dem Admin, soviel wissen tu ich nicht, aber ich könnte gerne bei der Form helfen, kategorie. aber bedenke das meine hauptaufgabe hier im Gtawiki liegt, aber ich würde warten bis das projekt fuß fasst, aber wie gesagt ich kann versuchen jeden tag mal zu kucken, da ich selber kein American Dragon kucke. Ich Helfe dir aber gerne. Okay dann mach du das Forum, dann habe ich eine Aufgabe weniger danke. Wer hat eure Hauptseite oder Allgemein das Wiki eingerichtet? Ich bruchte dabei ein paar Tipps Jimbei 13:47, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) sry, aber mit einem forum kenne ich mich nicht so aus. Die Hauptseite wurde von uns allen admins eingerichetet. Aber die Gtawiki ist meine Hauptaufgabe. TIPPS: frag am besten mal bei den Kollegen hier nach Disney-wiki. Die kennen sich mit American Dragon warscheinlich besser aus als ich. lg. Einwohnerzahlen Wieso sind die Informationen zu Einwohnerzahlen unnütz? Zaibatsu 19:30, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Aus „du“ werde „ihr“ Als ich damals meinte, ich mag nicht, dass die Leser persönlich angesprochen werden, meinte ich nicht, dass aus „du“ „ihr“ werden sollte. Ich habe inzwischen aber meine Meinung geändert, in Missionsartikeln kann die direkte Anrede ruhig benutzt werden... meiner Meinung nach. Zaibatsu 15:05, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::ok aber ich meine das die IV-Missionen so sehr gut sind, wenn sie „ihr“ benutzen. Aber ich halte das "ihr" für sachlicher. Bei den CW Missionen, soll ich dann in "DU" oder "IHR" schreiben ? auf was wollen wir uns einigen :::Da alle Missionsartikel in diesem Wiki (abgesehen von GTA-IV-Missionsartikeln) die du-Form benutzen, sollte meiner Meinung nach das „du“ verwendet werden. Zaibatsu 15:28, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::soll das heiißen ich soll alle IV-Missionen in die "du" form setzen ? ich halte es nicht für nötig :) oder welchen nutzen soll es haben ? bei den CW Artikeln werde ich in du form schreiben. :::::Das habe ich mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Wenn du einfach bei den Chinatown-Wars-Artikeln die du-Form benutzt, ist das in Ordnung. Wenn es Einwände gibt, bitte kurz eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Zaibatsu 15:40, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::gut alles klaar, die CW Missionen werden in du-form geschrieben, passt iwie da auch besser. lg. :) Bus Lane Hi PSP Player! Ich hab gestern den Artikel Bus Lane neu erstellt und auchrichtig so alles mit Fundsachen und so weiter beschrieben. Jetzt aber wurde der Artikel min. 6-7 mal umgeändert. Die 2 version gefiel mir ambesten, weil sie am ausführichsten war. Die qualität und ausführichkeit nach jedoch stätig mit jeder neuen Veränderung ab. Deshalb wäre es mir am liebsten, wenn es keine "auslöschung von infos gäbe. Danke für dein Verständniss. Nikobellic95 15:29, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::schau mal, du hast gewisse formen nicht beachatet. ok du bist neu, aber Higgins Heli Tours befindet sich nicht an der Bus lane, und auch ein Bus ist nicht sofort eine "fundsache". sei bitte gründlicher und akzeptiere wenn artikel geändert werden ;) viel spaß noch. OK da haste wol recht Achja Stehen hier vll. "Richtlinien" ab wann Higgins Tours an einer straße ist wan nicht? wer nett wen du mir ein link oder schiken köntest ::^^ schau. Die Bus lane hört bei der Brücke auf und schließt dann in die Flatfish Place ein. Heli Tours ist auf einer Plattform nicht an einer straße ;) Raimi Realty Mach du erstmal und ich guck mal ob ich noch was dazu machen kann, ok?^^--Disser2 19:29, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::k Grundsatzdiskussion Guten Abend, bitte beteilige dich an meiner Grundsatzdiskussion. Liebe Grüße, MontesilvanoDiskussion 23:20, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC). Bilder Wieso hast du die Bilder in den Artikeln Cabbie (III) und Flatbed (III) ersetzt? Ich finde die Bombe. Zaibatsu 20:11, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::nunja ich fande es war das gegenteil :) kein hintergrund und so, die bilder jetze finde ich sehr gut...:) einwände ? Hilfe Hi. Ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe im Übersetzen von Englisch zu Deutsch. Es ist ein Werbespot aus GTA LCS den ich nicht komplett übersetzten kann, weil da paar Sätze sind die ich nicht verstehe. Ich will es dann in einem Artikel im Wiki posten. Ich könnte dir die Audiodatei schicken wenn du mir hilfst. Mfg. GTAFreak05 12:12, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :klar immer her damit ;) schick es an: marlon_93@hotmail.de, wenn du willst kannste mich gleich adden ;) Chinatown Wars Da du über MSN irgendwie nicht erreichbar bist -,- frage ich jetzt hier einmal nach. Hast du das Spiel und den DS erhalten? Zaibatsu 23:17, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::ja, ich war gestern kurz on...nein R* und Nintendo teilten mir mit das es bei allen Leuten die etwas erhalten sollten zu einem Engpass kam und nächste Woche ankommt. :::Alles klar. Zaibatsu 12:04, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gewinnspiel-Entwurf Lies dir bitte diese beiden Seiten einmal durch: GTA-Wiki:Gewinnspiel und Diskussion:GTA-Wiki:Gewinnspiel. Zaibatsu 19:15, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gewinnspiel Hi! Beim Gewinnspiel darf jeder mitmachen, außer wir Administratoren. Zaibatsu 18:16, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bilder2 Wie macht ihr die Bilder von den Bahnhöfen ohne Zug? Tschakko 18:01, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::ich mache die nicht selber, ich sammel sie im netz auf. lg. ::Achso danke Tschakko 18:04, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bahnhöfe Warum machst du die Informationen der Bahnhöfe auf Englisch? Tschakko 18:19, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::ich bin gerade dabei eine neue tabelle zu erstellen. ich werde sie dir gleich präsentieren. bitte warte. lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 18:20, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::OK bin gespannt :) Tschakko 18:21, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Könntest du vllt. alles auf deutsch schreiben? Tschakko 18:30, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Tut mir leid ich hör auf Tschakko 18:24, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe weißt du vllt. wie man die Insel ALGONQUIN freischaltet? (bei GTA IV) Tschakko 06:31, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bahnhöfe2 kannst du nochmal bei City Hall Station gucken? da ist ein kleiner Fehler. Tschakko 18:51, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Partner Was sollen die neuen Partner-Vorlagen von Rockstar Games, Take-Two und Nintendo? Zaibatsu 20:29, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::sie sind jetzt partner von uns Gta psp player Diskussion 20:30, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Wissen die drei das auch? Zaibatsu 22:26, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::R* und Tak2 ja, nintendo so gut wie, ich kriege in den nächsten tagen eine mail, aber ich hatte es am telefon angesprochen und alle hatten bejaht. Hi, ich wollte fragen ob ich bei den GTA 2 Missionen die ich schreibe die ganzen Dialoge auflisten soll und ob das einen Sinn hat. Die sind doch manchmal ziemlich lang? MFG Bountyhunter01 19:00, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, liste die Dialoge bitte auf. Zaibatsu 23:05, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlagen Du brauchst nicht Vorlage in z.B. setzen. Das läuft auch so. Zaibatsu 23:05, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich möchte diesen Hinweis noch einmal in Erinnerung rufen. Zaibatsu 16:41, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::es ist nötig, denn wenn man die vorlage ändert ist wenn da nur {Feroci} stehen würde, nur noch die alte zu sehen. deshalb muss beim ändern der vorlage {Vorlage:Feroci}. ::oder liegt das etwa an meinem browser ?.... :::Das liegt wohl an deinem Browser... Zaibatsu 21:04, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sperrung Ich habe die „Regelung“ nicht mehr ganz im Kopf... Sieht sie vor, dass jemand, der ganze Seiteninhalte löscht, drei Monate lang gesperrt wird? Zaibatsu 14:24, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::wir hatten doch mal alle abgemacht, das unter 3 monaten nichts sein sollte. denn wenn störts wenn er paar tage gesperrt ist ?....lg. :::Tatsächlich? Wo steht denn das? Zaibatsu 14:35, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Forum:Grundsatzdiskussion#Sperrungen Icons der Hauptmissionen tag ich wollte fragen wo du die missionsicons von gta 4 den herhast (z.b. das R von Roman) GigantJulien 14:40, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::habe die ausm netz aufgegabelt. GTA 1 Hey GTA psp player, GTA 1, das einzige Spiel, das du nie gespielt hast, gibts doch kostenlos im Internet. Was hält dich davon ab, es dir zu ziehen und somit alle GTA-Spiele spielen zu können? ::ich habe einen mac und die einzige plattform auf der ich es spielen könnte wäre die PS1 und naja gta 1 ist nicht gerade ein traum finde ich. signiere deine beiträge auch immer, wer immer du auch bist ^^Gta psp player Diskussion 14:52, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ???? alter halts maul du schwuchtel. bist bestimmt woll son streber alter. ich vertritt nur meine eigen meinung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! halt die klappe du idiot er kann wenigstens was!!! und noch was deine meinung kannst du für dich behalten. lern erst mal zu signieren. Mr. Vance 18:57, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) leute ich will mich jetzt nicht einmischen aber jetzt regt euch ma ab--MikeTorenoFan 19:22, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ja schuldigung ich fahre bei solchen leuten leicht aus der haut Mr. Vance 19:23, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) hey mr.vance: das sis ne sache zwischen gtapspplayer und mir!!1 ach kannst immer noch nicht signieren? Mr. Vance 19:26, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @Nicki Ja, vertritt du nur deine Meinung, aber bitte ohne Benutzer zu beleidigen! Homie 19:31, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) m'key mach ich sorry nicki1984 :Um was geht es hier eigentlich? Gab es Stress auf irgendwelchen Diskussionsseiten? Zaibatsu 20:03, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich weiss es eig. auch nicht ganz. Ich wollte einfach mal die Streitereien mal stoppen. Homie 20:25, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::aha, ein streber ist für dich warsscheinlich jeder der einen satz formulieren kann. deswegen rastet du so aus :) naja nur mal an alle. ich glaube er ist der jenige der geistesreiche kommentare wie "Chinatown Wars ist voll kake und ab 18 spielt doch keiner weil DS ist doch so für jüngere." ^^ schaut euch die diskussionsseiten der spiele an, dan merkt ihrs. und signieren wäre wohl zu viel verlangt :) Gta psp player Diskussion 20:47, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) VCS-Monsterstunt So, nach mehreren Versuchen habe ich's geschafft. Du musst ein PCJ-600 schnappen und, wie in der Beschreibung, neben das weinrote Garagentor stehen. Dann gibst du Vollgas, indem du Vic ein wenig „in die Hocke“ gehen lässt (auf dem Motorrad). Er wird so ein wenig schneller. Mit diesem Tempo solltest du es schaffen. ;) Homie 16:04, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hast du ihn jetzt geschafft? ^^ Homie 13:11, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::ich komm zwar weit, schon so 45 meter. aber trz will der nicht klappen ^^. schon gefühlte 100 miio mal Gta psp player Diskussion 14:14, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Happines Island zu welchem stadtteil gehört happines island (IV)GTA Zocker 17:34, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA ZockerGTA Zocker 17:34, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::algonquin.Gta psp player Diskussion 17:34, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) dankeschönGTA Zocker 11:18, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC)GTA ZockerGTA Zocker 11:18, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) HEY! Hi! Ich wollt mich nur entschuldigen weil ich dermasen übertrieben hab mit dem scheiß Alter! Nur irgendwie hat mir das keine Ruhe gelassen! Mir is es ja auch völlig egal! Euer gesetz is völlig anders als unseres! Dswegen is es mir jetzt sowieso egal! Nochmal, Sorry! LG Derte 16:58, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::das hat nichts mit den gesetzten zu tun. rein gar. überhaupt. nichts. und dir sollte lieber was anderes die Ruhe rauben, als das unbedeutende Alter eines mitglieds der gta-wiki ;)Gta psp player Diskussion 21:18, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) schau mal kannst du dir ma die seite BFYRI anschauen? ich glaube da fehlt ein stück Mr. Vance 14:34, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::danke, hab ich gelöscht er kanns wieder schreiben wenn er was zu schreiben hat. danke für den hinweis :) Gta psp player Diskussion 14:39, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) dafür bin ich doch da :) Mr. Vance 14:40, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hostile Negotation Also, ich hab ein Problem und dachte mir, da du in MSN geschrieben hast, das du GTA IV schon 3 Mal durchgespielt hast, mir helfen kannst. Es geht um die Mission Hostile Negotation mit Roman, in der er entführt wird. Das Problem ist: Ich werde von Mallorie irgendwie nicht angerufen. Muss ich zuerst Brucie's Missionen machen? Bin dort nämlich gerade erst bei Easy As Can Be. Ich hab schon fast alle Car Thefts für Brucie erledigt in der Wartezeit, aber ich bin immer noch nicht angerufen worden? Ist das ein Spielfehler? Solangsam habe ich keine Lust mehr zu warten (ich warte schon zwei Tage in echt!). Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen^^ LG Felix aka. LanceVanceDance :ich kenn dass, war bei mir auch so. du musst sie ggf anrufen :D dann hats bei mir geklappt Gta psp player Diskussion 09:18, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Okay, ich werd's ausprobieren. Darauf bin ich gar nicht gekommen^^ Vielen Dank LanceVanceDance 09:26, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Manchmal sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Zaibatsu 10:00, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, da hast du recht. Eigentlich ist die Lösung simpel, aber ich bin nicht drauf gekommen^^ LanceVanceDance 19:05, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Werbung Hi! Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen wenn ich auf meiner Benutzerseite in der Witze-Wiki einen Link zur Hauptseite reingegeben habe! Wenn du willst kannst du dir mal anschaun warum ich das überhaupt gemacht habe! Link: http://allewitze.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Derte Daten Ich finde es 100 Mal riskanter, E-Mail-Adressen von dir ins Web zu stellen. Keiner macht sich die Mühe und durchforstet das Web nach Telefonnummern, aber es gibt sehr wohl Programme, die gezielt E-Mail-Adressen für Spam, Viren-Übermittlung und Sonstiges suchen. Nur mal eben so als Info... Zaibatsu 20:44, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::die mail adresse die ich preis gebe ist eben genau dafür gedacht. ich kriege keine persönlichen sachen über diese adresse.Gta psp player Diskussion 11:25, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) RE: Urlaub Sorry, voll verschwitz, das mit dem Gruss. :D Find es natürlich toll, das du an mich denkst. =P Ich komme bald wieder ins msn, kann aber erst ab Mittwoch wieder. ;) Homie 19:41, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bunny Hops Weißt du, wie Bunny Hops in VCS gehen? :) Ice 16:07, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) CHINATOWN WARS Moin, moin und beste Grüße! Denk doch bei nächster Gelegenheit mal daran, mir mein CW zu schicken. Danke schon mal im Voraus! Fünftes Rad 21:31, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Frage Hi Gta psp player, Ich hab GTA IV und habe schon die Hälfte durchgespielt, natürlich speichere ich auch. Nun die Frage: Ich hab momentan Windows Vista und bekomme zu Weihnachten Windows 7. Wenn ich GTA IV bei Win 7 erneut installiere, bleiben dann die Speicherungen? Oder muss ich dann nochmal neu anfangen? --Tschakko14 15:07, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) : Eig musst du dann nochmal anfangen. War bei mir mit VC auch so. Für gewöhnlich wird nämlich auf der CD gespeichert. Nur z.B. bei der PSP kannst dann die Speicherkarte rausnehmen und in einer anderen PSP-Konsole wieder reinstecken. Ice 15:22, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :) :: Ok, aber wenn es auf der CD gespeichert wird, dann bleiben doch die speicherungen oder? Ich bekomme ja nur für mein laptop win 7 --Tschakko14 15:26, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::: Das ist glaub je nach Spiel unterschiedlich. In VC musste ich neu anfangen. Vllt ist es bei GTA IV (Ich habs ned :P) nicht so. Schau einfach mal nach. Evtl kann man den Spielstand auch auf nen Stick kopieren und dann von dem auf den neuen PC kopieren. Ice 15:55, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :) ::::Ok danke ;-), Eine Frage noch: Wie kann man den Spielstand auf ein stick kopieren? Ist der Stick irgendwo angegeben? --Tschakko14 16:25, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::nett, das ihr alle schneller wart xD. tut mir leid tschakko aber ich bin reiner konsolenspieler, habe dazu einen mac, also kenne ich mich bezüglich deiner frage nicht aus. würde aber mal sagen, dass speicherstände ja keinen zusammenhang mit dem betriebsystem haben, also müste es gehen. naja sonst bin ich allwissend :) kleiner scherz ;) .lg.Gta psp player Diskussion 17:11, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Und, was ist jetzt so wichtig, was du mit mir besprechen willst? :s Ice 17:16, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ok, danke nochmal und frohe Weihnachten ;-) --Tschakko14 12:58, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Besprechung Ich halts nicht mehr aus! ~.~ 1. Was willst du mir mir besprechen? 2. Mit was soll ich denn weitermachen? :( 3. Kannst gerne hier antworten, so wie du das bei den anderen auch gemacht hast! ;) 4. Schöne Feiertage noch! :) Ice 14:57, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) So, wieder da aus den Ferientagen. :) Hab mich jetzt in ICQ angemeldet, meine Nummer: 582-309-309 :) Musst mir jetzt aber noch erklären was ich da nun alles machen muss. :s Ice 19:29, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) : Wo kann ich dich denn da adden, und wo seh ich das du mich hinzugefügt hast? :o Ich blick das ned. xD Ice 12:46, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::schau mal oben da muss iwie was von "kontakte" stehen und da kannst du mich dann hinzufügen.Gta psp player Diskussion 14:30, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: MEinst du "Zu meiner Kontaktliste hinzufugen"? Immer wenn ich das öffnen will kommt: "Möchten sie die Datei speichern oder online nach einer Datei zum Öffnen suchen?" - Muss ich da "suchen" drücken? Ice 20:22, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::hättest du msn würde das alles einfacher sein ^^.Gta psp player Diskussion 20:49, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Ich glaub das ist noch komplizierter - Vorscchlag, melde dich bei freewar.de an, da kann man auch unter "4 Augen" chatten. :) Ice 21:13, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Okey, hab mich umentschieden, ich hol mir doch Msn. Da schon wieder ne Frage: MSN = Abkürzung von Messenger? Nächste Frage: Beim Registrieren muss man eine Windows ID eingeben. Wo bekomm ich die her? :D Oder muss man sich da selbst ne Zahl überlegen? - Ich hab KEINE Ahnung. :P Ice 19:57, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: du bist jugendlich da muss man sowas wissen :P naja ist nen HOTMAIL account, mach den dir bei hotmail.de und melde dich dann im MSN an, oder auch LIVE Messenger gennant, der dürfte aber nicht schwer zu finden sein. eig sollte das was ich mit dir besprechen wollte schon heute fertig sein ^^, also bitte beeil dich um den MSN account. Gta psp player Diskussion 20:01, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Da muss man echte Namen angeben? oô Ice 20:38, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: Puuuh geschafft€. :D Heiße ice.12@hotmail.de :) Und was muss ich jetzt machen? Ice 10:59, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Herrgott! xD Füge mich (daniel.hoefliger@hotmail.com) oder Marlon (marlon_93@hotmail.de) via "Kontakt hinzufügen" hinzu. ;) Homie 11:10, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Alle mit den echten Namen. xD Ich bin der Adrian. :D Bei mir steht "Personen hinzufügen". Ist das aauch richtig? Ice 11:16, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hab dich gerade angenommen. ;) Komm mal on. Homie 11:26, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Wie soll man da on kommen? >.< Ice 11:29, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::... also: Du musst auf deinen Namen klicken und auf online klicken - ganz simpel. ;) Homie 11:30, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Profil von Hans <- Da komm ich dann hin, ist das richtig? Wenn ja, wo genau steht hier Online? :) Ice 11:38, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Du machst mich zuckerkrank. Zaibatsu 18:01, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Dumdidum. :s Habs glaub grad geschafft. x) Ich war aber schon die ganze Zeit on @Homie. :o Ice 10:54, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : : Hallo hier kann man sich besprechen mit GTA ich bin Student 22 Jahre alt wohne bei meinem Bruder also ich habe dein eingefügtes Foto von Claude in der Claudebiografie gesehen das mit dem Gefängnisoverall ich habe auch ein paar Foto von Claude in dieser Uniform mal ne Frage sieht man wie Claude in dem Gefängnisvan die Handschellen abnimmt sich und Eight-Ball außerdem Claude und Eight Ball standen vor dem Gefängnisvan als die Bombe hochging! sind die schnell rübergerannt wäre das die Erklärung bleibt aber die Frage wo der Fahrer des Kuromano geblieben ist ist der weggerannt und hat später die Bullen gerufen? aber wieso kommen die erst als Claude und 8-Ball wegfahren haben sie die beiden Flüchtigen nicht gesehen aber warum fahren die beiden Streifenwagen dann nicht rüber oder haben die auch die beiden brennenden Fahrzeuge nicht gesehen? ach ihr müsst darüber nicht antworten ich werde mir die Anfangsmission nochmal ansehen und nachdenken ihr müsst das nicht extra für mich tun! wen ich was habe komm ich wieder aber falls das alles was ich angebracht habe Blödsinn ist dann guckt besser weg ja! Content-Team Hi Gta psp player, wir sind im Moment dabei das Content-Team neu zu strukturieren. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Intresse an einer Mitgliedschaft hättest, da du mir als einer der besten Benutzer hier im GTA-Wiki aufgefallen bist :) Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 14:32, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) GTA SA FAN Spiele Ich wollte aus zwei Bilder ein Bild machen und ich hätte die 2 einzelnen Bilder noch gelöscht. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:04, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte die 2 alten Bilder löschen. Aber du hast das neue Bild gelöscht. Soll ich das neue Bild nochmal hochladen und die 2 alten Bilder löschen? MFG GTA SA FAN 16:09, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Soviel ich weiss, kannst du gar keine Bilder löschen. Homie 16:16, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich habes eben schon selber gesehen könnt ihr die 3 Seiten löschen: * http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:GTA_SA_FAN/GTA-Spiele_von_GTA_SA_FAN * http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Meine_GTA-Spiele_von_der_PlayStation_2.jpg * http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Meine_GTA-Spiele_f%C3%BCr_die_PSP.jpg Wenn die 3 Seiten gelöscht wurden, darf ich dann das neue Bild hochladen, wenn ich neue Spiele habe lade ich dann eine neue Version hoch von das Bild. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:31, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) IM Was heißt IM? in der mitteilung? sry wenn ichs nich weiß�;) Ziani15 20:34, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Messenger. LG. Gta psp player Diskussion 20:35, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) alles klar, abgeschickt! xD Ziani15 20:40, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ansprechpartner Hi pspplayer Ich würde mich sehr gerne für GTA San Andreas als Abteilungsleiter beweren. Ich kenne das Spiel GTA San Andreas sehr gut und bin auch mit der Karte vertraut. Die Story habe ich bereits mehrmals durchgespielt und kenne deshalb die Missionen gut. Ich kenne die einzelnen Charaktäre gut und kenne auch ihre eigenheiten. Ich besitze den IM icq und bin täglich on. Zusätzlich kenne ich auch Hintergrund Informationen die interassant sein können. Ich interessiere mich auch für das reale 'San Andreas' so das ich auch einiges über LA, SF , LV weis. Zusätzlich bin auch mit GTA IV vertraut. Ich würde sehr gerne entweder GTA San Andreas übernehmen. MFG GTANator (Gtanator 20:56, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC)) Datei:Clasventuras2.jpg Hi, dein Bild Datei:Clasventuras2.jpg ist falsch herum. Ich entferne es bis zu seiner Reparatur aus dem Artikel. Zaibatsu 21:57, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) CHINATOWN WARS Moin, moin und beste Grüße! Sieh mal nach, was ich vor knapp 2 Monaten geschrieben habe: Denk doch bei nächster Gelegenheit mal daran, mir mein CW zu schicken. Wo liegt das Problem? Grüße, Fünftes Rad 09:29, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::schule und anderes zeug. nächste woche hast du es.Gta psp player Diskussion 09:55, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) TLAD Hallo, irgendwie hatten wir uns falsch verstanden oder du hast das schon richtig so gemacht: Eigentlich hatte ich dich darum gebeten, dass du mir als Bereichsleiter TLAD zuteilst, da ich San Andreas nicht mehr sooft spiele und davon auch eigentlich schon alles im Wiki vorhanden ist. Zudem habe ich mit dem Spiel jetzt ein kleines (bzw. großes) Problem (siehe Diskussion: Madd Dogg (Mission)). Da ich The Lost and Damned jetzt gerade nochmal komplett durchspiele und somit die Möglichkeit habe, auf alles zu achten, wäre es nett, wenn du mich irgendwie auf den anderen Bereich „transferieren" könntest. Über eine schnelle Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite würde ich mich sehr freuen, bis dann. Ziani15 20:10, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::alles klar, sry mein fehler, dein name ist in meiner tabelle, als ich alle aufgelistet habe wohl verrutscht. lg. Also bin ich jetzt doch von TLAD? Ziani15 12:19, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Sowie das in der Liste aussieht, bist du jetzt Bereichsleiter/Betriebsleiter von TLAD. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:24, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Rote Schrift Hi. Auf deiner Benutzerseite hasr du einen Abschnitt ("Neues"), und der ist in rot geschrieben. Wie macht man das? Gta4Gamer 20:23, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bildqualität Wie hast du die Sättigung, den Kontrast und die Helligkeit bei GTA IV eingestellt, weil ich finde das deine Bilder, wie z.B. in Blow your Cover, einfach nur Hammer aussehen und ich gerne die gleiche Qualität hätte.--Little Anime Freak 12:32, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto V Ich hatte beim Artikel Grand Theft Auto V das es nach 2011 kommt es stimmt hier der Link:Gta V Release nicht vor 2011 (GTA Gamer) Baustelle Na klar ist das Poop Deck eine Baustelle, draußen stehen überall Bausachen und so rum. Ziani15 14:50, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte die Katgeorie Baustellen nur benutzen wenn das Gebäude noch nicht fertig ist, sonst ist das zu kleinlich wenn überall wo renoviert wird oder ein paar bausachen stehen gleich eine baustelle ist.Gta psp player Diskussion 17:21, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Achso, okay. Ziani15 18:05, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch. Zaibatsu 20:31, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab ne frage an dich du bist ein erfahrener spieler oder? Hallo Ich hab ne frage:Wie kommt man an die insel in gta 2 mit dem Leuchtturm? PSN Kannst du mir pls deine PSN Addy geben? 10:54, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oliiinsane 10:54, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gegen GTA SA FAN und Kategorie Fahrzeuge Moin Gta psp player, du warst schon immer gegen mich, wie z.B. ich den Artikel GTA Double Pack erstellt oder viele Bilder von meine GTA's und Land- und Posterkarten hochgeladen habe. Außerdem hatte mir das Zaibatsu selbst geschrieben das die Kategorie bei den Fahrzeugen nicht gebraucht wird, sondern nur bei den Allgemeinen. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:02, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Das mit den Fahrzeug-Kategorien stimmt. Zaibatsu 17:50, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::ich hab nichts gegen die fahrzeug sache gesagt. wenn du mal genauer lesen würdest hättest du verstanden das es nicht in deiner (und auch nicht in der aller anderen benutzer die keine admins sind) macht liegt, einem benutzer zu sagen was er zu tun hat und was nicht. das ist unsere aufgabe, sonst wäre das ganze wiki doch wohl ein bisschen chaotisch ;) Gta psp player Diskussion 21:34, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) VCPR Modern life in.... Hi! Habe es fertig übersetzt! Hoffe ich habe euch damit eine Freude gemacht. War auch in meinem Sinn es denen näher zu bringe, die der englischen Sprache nicht so mächtig sind, da "Pressing Issues" einfach die geilste und witzigste Radiosendung der Welt ist. MFG Philipp L. Kontakt: Bei Steam "philipp1503" adden Auszeichnung: "Artikel des Monats" Hi Gta psp player, ich würde gerne wissen, was du von der Auszeichnung "Artikel des Monats" hältst. 501.Legion 09:23, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) NRG-900 Moin, Gta psp Player. Ich hab grad gesehn, daß du den Löschantrag für die NRG-900 RR entfernt hast, den irgend n Benutzer mal gestellt hat. Ich frag mich jetzt nur, warum? Immerhin ist die NRG-900 RR genau wie die NRG-900 F nur ne Version von der NRG-900. Beide haben keinen "Offiziellen" Namen und beide wurden schon unter NRG-900 zusammengefasst... Wärs nicht sinnvoller die RR und F Artikel einfach zu löschen? Cougar063 16:40, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Frage Hallo also ich hab mir die Seite mit den Versteckten Päkchen ausgedruckt für GTA VC, aber bei manchen weiß ich nich wo das sein soll z.b. Nummer 6 und noch mehr könntest du vllt. mal ein Bilder rein machen oder so, damit ich vllt. dann besser bescheid weiß? (Diego11 14:03, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) ich hätte ne Frage wie oft muss man in GTA 3 den Passantenkleidercheat verwenden bevor man Claude in Gefängnisoverall hat könntet ihr mir das bitte verraten ich hab vergessen wie oft man das Tippen muss auf PS 2 oder kennt ihr einen Trick mit dem man sofort mit einem Cheat den Overall hat! wen ja dann verratet ihn mir bitte bitte ich heiße ArmandoDiegoMendez Monobook Hallo, solltest du eine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Design/Layout haben, empfiehle ich dir, auf Monobook umzustellen. So hast du zwar ein recht angestaubtes Design von Anno dazumal, aber es wird leichter für dich sein als das neueste. Zaibatsu 16:59, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Eine Frage mal was hast du gerade bei dem Benson IV verändert?GTA4 Meister 19:54, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC)